meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show (TV Series) - Episode 5
Title: 6 Hours, 5 Minutes, 9 Lives! Starring Roles: Thomas Cat Featuring: Red Stickman Puppycorn Richard Watterson Giggles the Chipmunk Lifty the Raccoon And Jerry Mouse Appearances: Lana Loud Jayden Montoya Garfield the Cat Nicole Watterson Stella the Bird Gumball Watterson Antonio Perry Timmy Turner Eric Cartman Steve And Darwin Watterson (In Tom's Thought Bubble) *Outside of Tom's House! Inside, Tom is sleeping, even Tom is 5 times sleeping, this is the 6th time then where he woke up according to his clock, it is bleeping, Tom wakes up and looks at his watch* Tom: YAWN! *Then he stretches* Daw, such a good cat nap, a good guy like me... Uh *Scratches himself, is also hungry, himself, however, Tom is thinking, even at this time, Tom decides to go out of his house as his thought bubble says something, a pic of Darwin is shown, then Darwin turns into eatable fish, Tom licks his mouth of the idea to eat fish* Welp, time for the food, my time then! *Tom leaves his house* With nine lives, i want food, i don't have enough lives, so... Aha! *Tom then spots Jerry who tans himself, Tom sneaks behind Jerry, he uses his fingers and covers Jerry's eyes* Guess who? Jerry: Tom? Tom: You got it! Jerry: :O... AAAAH! *Jerry runs as he quickly enters his mouse hole and closes the door, then he adds a sign, the sign he adds does something, the sign did say "Warning: Poisoned Mouse!"* Tom: Daw!... *Snaps his fingers* Food wasted, what a waster right... Really what is the right thing hm... Oh! *Tom spots Nicole* Wow... *Walks to her* Why hello there, mind if i take you somewhere tonight? *Gumball saw this, in shock, he leaves to get his dad* Nicole: Sorry, but... Tom: Why not? *Richard points at Tom's back* Tom: Yes? Richard: WHAT are you doing!? >:/ She is my wife, and my wife is my! Tom: Shut Up, rabbit! Richard: GRRR! *Richard picks up a chainsaw which he triggers on* Tom: WAAAH! :O *Quickly leaves* Richard: HEY! Get back here! *Tom quickly hides behind fences, Richard fails to notice* Richard: :/ Hey, where did the cat go? *He shrugs but Tom throws a bowling ball at Richard's head* Richard: OOF! >_< *A lump grows up on the top of his head* Ok i go home! *Richard leaves* Tom: Phew! :O... *Looks behind himself, Puppycorn is there* Puppycorn: :D Hi there, cat! Tom: WAAAH! :O *Tom runs away, Puppycorn chases after him* Puppycorn: Come on! Let's play! Tom: NOO! AAAAH! *He jumps out of the fence, Puppycorn stops running* Puppycorn: <:( Daw, he escaped! *Sits and looks down at the ground!* Tom: Phew! *Tom walks again, he sees a cat shop and decides to go in there, he want an owner so he sits there* Garfield: Hey Buddy! *Tom looks at him* If you want to be sold, then you should know how it is to be me! Tom: *Stares at us* Huh? :/.... *Cash sound is heard as two red hands takes Garfield* Garfield: ;) See ya! *It was Stickman* Stickman: Oh man, i am gonna call you Fieldgar! Garfield: Sigh, some people don't know my name!... *Inside...* Lana: Hi there! *Takes Tom* Can i have him? Jayden: Sure! *Later at Lana's house* Lana: Here is your food, kitty! *Lana places a bowl to Tom, she gives him a kiss on the cheek as she leaves!* Tom: This is... *Notices food, which is mud* -_- The Life? *Tom throws the bowl away* BAH! >:/ I leave! *Tom leaves* *Later...* Tom: HUH!? *Tom spots Stella who blows bubbles* Tom: >:) *Licks his mouth, later, Tom sneaks behind her, after Tom licked, he did some lazy moves, he prepares to attack Stella and:* BAAAH! Z:D *Tom attacks her* Stella: HUH? *Sees Tom, she blows a huge bubble, causing Tom to get stuck in it* Tom: HEY! What the heck is this!?! Stella: XD AHAHHAH! Bye Bye!!! *Tom flies up* Tom: NOOO! *In the sky, Tom have no other choice* Tom: Sigh, why? WHY do i have to do it? *Tom facepalms with one paw as he uses the other one which have the claw on, he uses it and the bubble "POPS!"* *Falls Down!* AAAAH! Jerry: *Outside and whistles as he walks, he looks up* Huh? AAAH! It is Tom... What IF he crash lands? Hm... Shall i let him have it or shall i give him a chance?... <:( *Shrugs* What the heck am i doing? Of course he needs a hand! *Jerry places a trampoline and Tom lands right on it as he flies away* Tom: AAAAH! Jerry: Thank me later! *As Tom was about to land on ground, he does something smart: Lands on his paws, Tom stops falling as he uses his paws and lands softly* Tom: PHEW! Once again, i almost died, now, i maybe should give Jerry a chance, if not mouse, then what shall i eat?... Giggles: Oh hello, cat! Tom: Hello, are you a mouse? Giggles: XD What the heck? Are you for real? I am a chipmunk! Tom: Hm... Chipmunk? Giggles: Yup! Tom: *Licks Giggles' cheek, Tom checks the taste then he licks his mouth as he stares at Giggles* Giggles: XD Ahahah, that tickled me... Huh? *Tom then attacks Giggles, and she screams of fear and pain, later, Tom eated her whole!* Tom: BURP! *Is fat!* Dah! That is it, i am stuffed! Ok, chipmunk is my new interest! *Stickman walks with Puppycorn on a collar, he spots Tom again* Puppycorn: HEY CAT! We meet again! :D BARK! *Tries to run, he drags Stickman who runs fast after him* Stickman: WHOA! Slow down, dog! Puppycorn: Come on, Stickman, come on!... Tom: WAAAH! The dog! *Tom runs once again away, and hides behind a trash can* Puppycorn: *Lost Tom after looking around* <:( Daw, i lost him once again! *Out of the trash can, Lifty pops out of it!* Lifty: WEHEHEH! >:D I got the crown! Puppycorn: HEY! >:( Is that... THAT? HEY! DON'T STEAL! *Puppycorn drags down Lifty and mauls him to death, Lifty screams of pain!* Ok, my job is done! *Puppycorn keeps walking as Stickman watches in shock as he keeps walking too!* *Tom peeks out of the trash can and says "Phew!" Once again!* *Tom spots Nicole and Garfield together* Garfield: So... What do ya say? Tom: HEY! You cheated on me! *Tom strangles Nicole, killing her and then snaps her neck to make sure she is dead, then Tom takes Garfield's tail and spins him around until he later lets him go, throwing him away* SO LONG, GAR-OWSER! Garfield: -_- Since when was that my name? *Lands in a lake, Garfield is too fat so he drowns* Welp! -_- *Salutes as drowning!* Tom: *Claps his hands, BUT unfortunately, Richard came* Uh Oh! Richard: *Gasps* *Stares at Nicole who died!* >:( YOU KILLED MY WIFE! THAT IS IT! IT IS TIME TO DIE! GRAAAAH! *Richard chases Tom, then Tom got to run for his life!* Tom: You don't understand, i wasn't... Richard: SHUT UP! I am gonna get you! Jerry: *Is about to enter his car, sadly Tom stepped on it as he was on the run* Huh? ;( MY CAR! >:/ YOU PAY FOR THE CAR, THE CAR! The cat is so dumb, the cat should never had a chance once i saved his life!... *Richard steps on Jerry, the mouse is squashed to death!* Tom: *Notices what Richard did* OMG! You killed Jerry! *Tom accidently bumps into Gumball who falls down in the sewers* Gumball: WAAAH! *Gumball crash lands and looks dead, an alligator drags his remains!* Richard: OMG! And you first killed my wife, THEN my son! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU CAT!? Hm, this is wrong, just with any case... *Richard picks up a knife from pocket, ok the pocket obviously is dangerous* EAT THIS! GRAH! *Throws the knife at Tom!* Tom: WAAH! *Quickly enough uh got a mirror quickly, and Richard throws quickly many knives at Tom, or is it knifes? Anyway, for sure, they touch the mirror which flies back to Richard, they stab him, yes they stab yet didn't kill him, but he grunts in pain everytime they hit him, whatever, he keeps throwing knives/knifes until he is tired and throws the last one which once again hits the mirror, the mirror even kills Richard? Eh he faints* Oh... *Walks to the dead rabbit* You ok? Oh yes you died, you not ok? Richard: GOT YA! *He faked his death!* AHA! *Throws once again a knife BUT Tom dodges* Tom: *Sticks out his tongue and does annoying sounds* :P You missed me! Huh? *Tom looks behind himself, Tom and Richard looks shocked as they... Richard could be however, Richard killed ANTONIO! Richard is really a jerk! Poor Antonio faints, really dead since the knife stabbed his torso!* Tom: I am gonna call the police! Richard: NO YOU DON'T! GRAAAH! *BEFORE he killed Tom however, Tom uses his claws, he slashed both of Richard's arms off* YEOW! Z_>! *One of the arms falls on Timmy's head* Timmy: OW! *Looks at Cartman who is next to him* So... >:/ What did i ever do to you now!?! Cartman: What are you talking about?..... *Back to Tom and Richard, Tom is then suddenly grabbing Richard and spins him around, he throws Richard away as he screams!* *Richard lands on a fire hydrant, his mouth was landing on it and he lands by being impaled, similiar to Cuddles' death in "Who's to Flame?" since "Who's to Flame?" have a rabbit being dead by landing by mouth on something then gets impaled!* Richard: OOF! *As he died!* X_X!! Tom: HAHAH! XD *Claps his hands* Bravo, Lol looks life my jobs is over! *Snaps his fingers* Back to my home! *Then, Tom WAS about to go home until...* OOF! *Tom is then killed by a car on the road!* *Out of the car, the person who drived looks at Tom* Steve: I just killed a cat, i am such a horrible, HORRIBLE person, but... But i couldn't see because..... Winner: Steve! Steve: Sigh, but still, do anybody know this cat? *Shows Tom's corpse to us!* The End! (Wow, Winner? Welp!... *Shrugs!*) Category:Blog posts